


under the stars

by yuutakun



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Marichat, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, One Shot, Short One Shot, Slow Dancing, a reimagining of the balcony scene?, chat noir is so cute, chat noir tries so hard, finally confessing to each other, idk what else to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 12:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17284070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuutakun/pseuds/yuutakun
Summary: chat noir finally confesses to marinette, but he goes all out





	under the stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DNLX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DNLX/gifts).



> short little marichat one shot i wrote to satisfy our needs..honestly the show needs to HURRY UP  
> hope yall like it and please leave me feedback!!  
> thanks so much for reading <3
> 
> this work is for my one and only bishhhhh love youuu

Marinette leaned over her balcony, entranced in the lights of Paris at night. She looked up and the stars shone brightly down upon her. Even though she came up here nearly every night it never ceased to amaze her. She reached out, hoping she could touch the stars, but she leaned too far over her balcony. Marinette lost her balance and toppled over the railing. She connected with a warm, solid body and gasped. She felt herself being placed back no the ground and looked up to see bright green cat eyes staring back at her.  
“You should be more careful princess,” Chat Noir said as he put Marinette down.  
“Haha,” Marinette, laughed nervously, “thanks”.  
“No problem!” Chat purred, “just don’t make my heart race like that again”.  
“Alright, sorry,” Marinette apologised, still slightly dazed.  
“Hey you okay?” Chat asked, tucking a stray strand of Marinette’s hair behind her ear and lifting her chin to look him in the eyes.  
“Yeah, just a little shocked is all,” Marinette said, not noticing the single tear falling from her eye.  
Chat wiped it away and said, “Are you sure?”  
“Yeah, I promise,” Marinette replied, “would I lie to you kitty?”  
“I sure hope not,” Chat said seriously, but the playful smirk on his face said something else.  
“What’s going on?” Marinette asked, noticing Chat’s usual behaviour was different tonight.  
“I-I,” Chat started, fidgeting on his feet.  
“Hey is something wrong?” Marinette said, slightly worried. It wasn’t like Chat to be so nervous.  
“I just wanted to show you something..” Chat said, rubbing the back of his neck in the nervous way he always did.  
“Oh!” Marinette gasped surprised.  
She playfully slapped Chat’s arm and said, “Don’t scare me like that, I thought something was seriously-” but before she could finish her sentence she gasped in surprise as Chat picked her up and leapt over her balcony railing. She clung tight around Chat’s neck as he leapt from building to building. Marinette’s hair blew in her face, but she kept her eyes sealed shut. Even though she did this everyday as Ladybug, there was something different about it when you were replying on another person for your safety. Marinette could feel her shirt dragging up, but she didn’t want to spare a hand to pull it down, afraid she would fall. When the wind finally stopped blowing and Marinette felt her feet on solid ground, she released the breath she didn’t know she had been holding.  
Marinette began to open her eyes only to shut them quickly when Chat frantically yelled, “Don’t open them yet!”. Marinette giggled at his frantic tone, imagining what Chat could possibly be doing. Suddenly she felt a hand on the small of her back and a gentle nudge pushing her forwards.  
She took two steps and opened her eyes when Chat said, “Ta da!”. Marinette gasped and twirled around.  
“Did you do all this?” Marinette whispered, unable to make her voice any louder. Chat laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck.  
“Yeah, I did,” he replied, his voice wavering slightly. Marinette looked up at him, eyes wide with wonder.  
“All for me?”  
“O-Of course!” Chat stammered, the nerves getting to him. Did Marinette not like it?  
“Why-why are you crying?!” Chat fretted as he rushed over to her side. This was a bad idea. He shouldn’t have done this. He was almost by her side when he took a step back, confused. Tears were streaming down Marinette’s face, but she was wearing the biggest smile he’d ever seen.  
“This is the nicest thing anyone’s ever done for me,” Marinette said. Chat could no longer hold all the feelings in. He rushed over to Marinette side and before he could stop himself he pulled her in by the waist and crashed their lips together. It was a quick, rough, sloppy kiss, but it was everything Chat had ever imagined and more. Unfortunately it only lasted a few seconds as Chat abruptly stopped it as soon as it begun.  
“I’m so sorry,” Chat apologised as he backed away, “I shouldn’t have done that, I shouldn’t have done any of this..”. Chat extended his baton and was about to run away when he felt something tugging on his arm. He looked behind him to see Marinette standing there. Her face was as red as his felt, and he was about to apologise again when suddenly their lips were on each others again, but this time it was way more gentle. Marinette pulled away and looked up at him.  
“Don’t apologise, you haven’t done anything wrong,” Marinette started, “in fact, I’m glad you finally made a move, I’ve been waiting for forever”.  
“What?!” Chat exclaimed, unable to understand the words coming from this sweet little girls lips. She had been waiting for Chat to make a move?! Marinette smirked, happy she was the one confusing the hero for once. Marinette left Chat gaping and walked around the roof. Chat had decorated the entire rooftop with roses and fairy lights. Marinette walked over and picked one of the roses up. She lifted it to her nose and took a sniff. It smelled amazing. She smiled, glad that Chat so obviously reciprocated her feelings. And it was as her, as Marinette. Not her superhero alter ego. Marinette was so happy she felt like she could fly. She was startled out of her trance when she heard soft music playing, and she turned around to see Chat waiting with his arms stretched out. She smiled and placed the rose back in its vase before joining Chat. The two of them danced the night away under the stars.


End file.
